The present invention relates to an insulating body for installation in a (gas) generator as a component of a plug-in connector system having a generator and plug for inflatable restraint systems in motor vehicles.
Insulating bodies of this type are known, for example, from German Published Applications 199 35 969 and 199 35 970. The insulating bodies are used for, among other things, receiving a short circuit spring, which is in two parts according to German Patent Application 199 35 970 A1 and which must be positioned in a complicated way in the insulating body according to German Patent Application 199 35 969 A1.
For plug-in connectors of the type described, it is required, among other things, that the contact pins arranged in the region of the generator (a box) are arranged so they are shockproof against a scoop-like insertion of the forward housing edge of the mating connector (also called xe2x80x9cscoop proofxe2x80x9d). This is to prevent, for example, in the event of slanted insertion of the plug onto the contact pins of the box (of the generator), the contact pins from being bent and improper contacts possibly occurring.
For this purpose, shortening the contact pins is known, so that they may only be grasped by the associated contact springs after a defined guide path of the plug.
However, this measure is not possible in every case. Certain plug systems are defined according to their dimensions.
This is where the object the present invention is based on begins. A possibility is to be indicated for providing the required plug safety even without shortened contact pins and without other changes in the dimensions of the plug-in connector system.
It is to be taken into consideration in this case that, on one hand, the contact pins for the plug connections must be placed in the region of the generator and/or an insulating body arranged in the generator, and, on the other hand, the short circuit spring cited must also be placed here, the function of this spring only able to be removed when the plug and the generator (box) are completely in their locked position.
A first starting point for a constructive suggested solution is as follows: typically, opposing elastic latching tongues are present on the plug, which snap into corresponding latching recesses of the generator housing in the locked position in relation to the box. In this region, the box housing must therefore already have a corresponding opening in order to allow the catches to snap in. Typically, movable secondary locks (pins or bars) are provided directly behind these catches in the plugging direction, which prevent the catches from being able to move back out of the latching openings unchecked.
For these secondary locks, it is also known (German Patent Specification 195 13 358 C1) that they are simultaneously used to neutralize a shortening means between corresponding contact pins.
For this purpose, the secondary lock according to German Patent Specification 195 13 358 C1 hasxe2x80x94viewed in horizontal sectionxe2x80x94a U-shape, the neutralization of the short circuit function being performed by the basis (bottom) leg. In other words: a common short circuit spring lies on corresponding sections of neighboring contact pins and is pushed away when the secondary locking means is inserted.
Therefore, in regard to the space required, appropriate room must be provided both in the movement direction of the short circuit spring and perpendicular thereto, i.e., in the movement direction of the catches cited.
In contrast, it is provided according to the present invention that the movement direction of the short circuit spring be set corresponding to the movement direction of the latching arms, because the space necessary already exists in this direction.
In its most general embodiment, the present invention therefore relates to an insulating body for installation in a generator as a component of a plug-in connector system having a generator and a plug for inflatable restraint systems in motor vehicles, having the following features:
The insulating body has guides running parallel to the plugging direction for receiving two contact pins,
the guides run over the entire height of the insulating body from a lower face to an upper face,
a U-shaped short circuit spring, which is constructed as follows, is arranged in the insulating body:
A bottom leg runs parallel to the lower face of the insulating body,
two U-legs run in the direction toward the upper face of the insulating body,
contact tongues pointing toward one another, which each press against a contact pin when the plug connector is not plugged in, project from the U-legs.
In this case, the short circuit spring may be in one part. It may have at least two recesses in the bottom leg, which encompass the contact pins with clearance. In this way, the short circuit spring runs on the bottom (with its bottom leg) more or less around the contact pins, the bottom leg only being used in the final analysis for assembly in the insulating body. The actual short circuit function is assumed by the contact tongues directed toward one another which have a conductive contact to the bottom leg, and which may, for example, be cut out of the material of the U-leg.
The arrangement of the short circuit springs may be such that the U-legs run essentially parallel to the secondary lock elements of the associated plug and the contact tongues are directed toward one another in such a way that they are engaged by the secondary lock elements when these elements are guided into the final position. At the same time, the contact tongues are pushed away in the same direction in which the latching arms move when they snap into the corresponding latching recesses of the box.
The insulating body, which is used in an associated gas generator, may, for example, have a more or less round cross-sectional area, and may have an external diameter which essentially corresponds to the distance of the outside faces of the opposing latching arms of the plug. It is also clear from this that no dimensional enlargement of the generator is necessary for the construction described.
In order to be able to position the short circuit spring, particularly when it is in one piece, in the insulating body at all, one embodiment of the present invention provides that the insulating body has an opening in its lower face which is slightly smaller (e.g. shorter) than the bottom leg of the short circuit spring. In this way, the short circuit spring may be xe2x80x9clevered inxe2x80x9d via the opening and subsequently aligned in the desired position in the insulating body. The following description of the figures shows an example of this.
By these means, the external dimensions of the opening in the lower face may be tailored to the external dimensions of the bottom leg of the short circuit spring. If the bottom leg of the short circuit spring is, for example, more or less rectangular, then the recess may also be rectangular.
The short circuit spring may have openings or cutouts in its bottom leg, through which the contact pins are guided (with clearance). However, is also possible to make the bottom leg, for example, meander-shaped and thus provide opposing lateral openings for the contact pins.
A further possibility for the opening/recesses in the short circuit spring is to continue recesses in the bottom leg into the lateral U-legs and simultaneously cut out the contact tongues. This embodiment is also illustrated in the following embodiment.
The insulating body may be preassembled with the short circuit spring. At the same time, the short circuit spring may be assembled into the insulating body via appropriate projections, possibly even (solely) due to a certain tensioning. The insulating body itself may be glued into an associated gas generator.
The spring may be constructed as a combined spiral and/or torsion spring.
Further features of the present invention result from the features of the sub-claims and the other application documents.